defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
__FORCETOC__ Version 1.1.00 (Current public version elsewhere) *Fixed installing mods from ZIP files Version 1.0.99 (Current Steam version) *Fixed text bug with the Anonymous Book breaking the game *Almost every text now subject to localization (heaps of missing items fixed) *"half-stars destroy achievements" bug fixed *Added the possibility to select path to store saves and mods Version 1.0.96 *More localization fixes Version 1.0.91 *Added 'Restart Mod' button, which reloads the mod. (Addition) *Cloud sync problems may be fixed. (Correction) *Armor is now displayed correctly in many levels. (Correction) Version 1.0.90 *Many bug fixes. (Correction) Version 1.0.88 *Exportable audio. (Addition) Version 1.0.76 Changes: *Bug fixes. (Correction) *In-game and Steam Achievements. (Addition) Version 1.0.47 Changes: *Journal *Steam integration *Import of saves from demo *More bugfixes Version 1.0.35 '''Release Date: Oct 9th, 2012''' Changes: *No game changes, but a slew of bugfixes Version 1.0.30 Changes: *No game changes, but a slew of bugfixes Version 1.0.1 Release Date: August 30th, 2012 The first release of the Gold version of the game, featuring a huge number of bug fixes, balance and game mechanics tweaks, but above all, the "New Game +" mode, unlocked after beating the game. In NG+, you get to play the game again from scratch, with your existing characters in each class becoming available when the class hero joins you, and against much tougher enemies that now have various special powers - and with the possibility to upgrade the unique weapons from Normal game to gain special powers. Changes: * Much better targetting options for your defenders (allowing for focused fire, distributed debuffs, fire on enemies with the least resistance, avoiding overkills) * Save button for targetting setup for each individual defender * Higher skill cap for spells Version 0.9.01 Release Date: February 28th, 2012 Changes: * Fixed healer logic * Fixed the super-damage zeal bug * Added a wave indicator (combined with "Next wave" button) * Re-balanced 4 classes (details below) * Added "try again" to the auto-updater (obviously this won't help you get *to* this version - email us if you need help manually downloading) * Fixed the "where's my update file?" bug (again, won't help until you get this update live) Rangers * Min range increased from 2.5 to 2.9. This helps make ranger placement choices less trivial, without making them completely useless on some maps. * Lowered range boost increases to 1.1x - 1.25x from 1.1x - 1.4x. Range was fine for them until you got up to the upper boost levels, where they just got insane. * Weakened boost damage, ranging from 1.25x to 2.3x, instead of 1.3x to 2.5x. Similarly, with range being added and new abilities, the damage boosting was a little too high. This is a pretty minor tweak though. * Significantly dropped bleed range to 1.05 - 1.30 from 1.10 - 1.90. Also lowered proc rates by about 60%, and squeezed times from 1 sec - 3 sec to 1.5 sec - 2.3 sec. Bleed was just too powerful. Now the berserker bleed is better, as it should be. * Lowered proc rates for pierce damage to 20% - 33% from 100%. Squeezed damage to .15 - .25 from .1 - .36. Piercing still does quite a bit of damage (and more damage early on), but it only procs occasionally instead of all the time, which makes more sense for archers and keeps them more "honest" in terms of being a "kills everything" unit. * Lowered proc rates for poison shot to 2% - 6% from 10% - 26%. 10% proc rates on someone as fast as the archer are just silly. A 2% proc rate, when hit by 5 arrows, means poison will proc about 10% per enemy. At 6%, those five hits become a 27% proc rate. Dragons * Boost costs changed from 100, 175, 250, 400, 600 to 100, 150, 225, 350, 525. Still "premium" tower costs, but a little less prohibitive. * Melee range increased from 1.50 to 1.80 (same as berserkers now). Why the berserker had more range than the dragon, I don't know. This makes more sense logically, and lets the dragon be a little more useful in general, especially at boost 1 and 2. * Fire breath and fireball damage amount increases as it levels up. So putting more skill points into those skills will increase the damage done, pretty significantly over time. * "Fire mouth" changed to "Epic Halitosis", poison type, about half damage of previous. More synergy, but less powerful. * "Fatten up" skill tweaked to make much more sense (better HP gain curve), now 30 - 550, was 50 - 410. The previous progression just didn't make sense (50 HP for 1 skill point, but only 60 for 2?). Healers * Increased Ether Flash light effect proc from 40% to 50%, lowered time from 3 sec to 2.5 sec, lowered damage boost from 1.5x to 1.2x. * Increased Holy Light light effect proc from 50% to 100%, lowered time from 5 sec to 4 sec, lowered damage boost from 2x to 1.5x. Knights * Lowered armor break amounts to 10% - 18% from 10% - 25%. Version 0.8.9 Release Date: February 20th, 2012 Changes: * Plugged the massive memory leak on Party Screen. * Fixed healer logic. * Fixed ice mage skill display bug ("chill" % sometimes showing up with lots of trailing repeating fractions) * Fixed boss battle level trigger in Act VI. * Fixed level cap bug (now there's a hard cap on level 40). * Fixed bonus hp bug. * Fixed bonus range bug (there was an exploit using "range focus" and re-spec).